<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>恋爱太难 by Blumenzwiebel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470478">恋爱太难</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel'>Blumenzwiebel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stranger to Love [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo觉得谈恋爱实在太难了<br/>算是离婚故事的前传吧。<br/><br/>基本上就是各种恋爱调教，轻微恶搞<br/>继续互攻警告</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Napoleon Solo/Christian Wolff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stranger to Love [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Solo这辈子从没觉得谈恋爱是一件很难的事。直到他遇见了某个不可思议的数学天才兼高功能自闭症。</p><p>Solo和Chris结识于一个偶然的机缘。他受拍卖行的委托，前往某个刚刚身故的收藏家宅邸对那些身后藏品进行评估谈判。被人引进书房时，他完全没有预期会遇见什么会让他感兴趣的人。</p><p>书房里光线阴暗，那位的女儿起身迎接他，Solo寒暄了几句节哀顺变的客套话，她很矜持地点头，为他介绍了那个年过半百的律师，他是她父亲指定的遗嘱执行人。然后又稍稍转身，朝向角落里的另一个男人。</p><p>“这位是Christian Wolff先生，他是我们的会计师，父亲指定要他来为整个遗嘱执行过程记账。”</p><p>Solo抬眼望过去，目光几不可觉地微微一顿，站在那里的男人有着不容忽视的高大身躯，身上隐约辐射出一股似曾相识的危险气息。</p><p>同类？还是更危险的人？Solo想，表面上不动声色，主动伸手与对方相握，却又没有立即松手。对方面无表情，眼镜后一双棕色眼睛无情无绪地缓缓扫描过他周身，Solo莫名感觉到西装底下一阵过电般的战栗。</p><p>他从容自若地收回手，又转向收藏家的女儿，后者正饶有兴致地观望着他们俩这转瞬即逝的交锋。Solo露出恰如其分的笑容。</p><p>那天接下来的时间里，Solo逐一观看了那批准备委托拍卖的藏品，并远程和拍卖行沟通，同时还要忙里偷空对收藏家的女儿施展他的魅力，几乎没有闲暇想起那个匆匆一瞥就让他感兴趣的男人。直到晚上稍晚一些时候，他回到自己下榻的酒店里，意外地又看见了对方。</p><p>那个高大的背影远远就从背景里跳出来，想忽略也没法忽略，在他身边还有一个女人。Solo缓步走近，并没有刻意隐藏行迹，过了几分钟就听明白了那个妾有情郎无意的对话，在会计先生全无反应之下，对方终于悻悻然走人。</p><p>那女人一走，Christian Wolff就笔直地瞪了过来。Solo明白他的警戒心，像他们这样总是和危险打交道的人，总是会疑神疑鬼，但他自己也很无辜：是拍卖行给他定的酒店，在十分钟前他还根本不知道对方也住在这里。</p><p>Christian Wolff还是面无表情地看着他，Solo清清嗓子，说，“所以，她不是你喜欢的类型，哈？”</p><p>“我没有什么类型。”那人答。那个低沉的声音莫名又在Solo下腹撩起了一股热意，过了一会才想到这是什么意思，难道他的感兴趣有表现得那么明显，甚至都没开口就已经被拒绝了？</p><p>“好吧，”他耸肩，落落大方地接受了自己的失败，“抱歉，看来是我会错意了，我还以为这感觉是双向的。”</p><p>对方一眨不眨地看着他，没答话。Solo讪笑一声，就站起来走了。</p><p>他走进电梯，但在门闭合的瞬间，又一个人进来了。Christian Wolff踏入电梯，按下按钮。电梯上行，Solo瞄着他映在电梯壁的侧脸，冷不防对方转过来，把他逮个正着。四目相对，Solo露出一个笑容。</p><p>“改主意了？”他暧昧地说，“要是这样，我这一整晚还是非常有空的。”</p><p>Christian Wolff盯着他，眉间聚起一个小结。他还是不说话，Solo也不着急，他靠在电梯壁上，懒洋洋地等着，男人的表情越发纠结起来，他皱着眉看着Solo，然后张了张嘴。“我——”</p><p>Solo没有等他说完下一个字，上前一步拽住了他的领带，把他拖进了一个恶狠狠的吻里。这是一个纯粹攫取的吻，他感觉到对方的身体猛地一震，似乎想要挣脱，Solo顺势就放开了他。他露出一个猎食者的笑，舔了舔嘴角，Christian Wolff几乎是踉跄一步才站稳了，他震惊地瞪着他，嘴巴上还湿漉漉的。</p><p>电梯就在此刻停了。</p><p>“我的楼层到了。”Solo说，“你可以跟我走，也可以继续上去，你选。”</p><p>他走了出去，有那么一会差点以为自己赌错了，但当他转过走廊，就听见了身后的脚步声。</p><p><br/>
一进门他们就又啃到一起了，双方似乎都忘记了人类还有语言交流这回事。Solo快速地摆脱了自己的衣物，那边的速度也不遑多让，很快两个人便裸裎相对了。Christian Wolff拿掉自己的眼镜，他脸上再次闪过一丝不确定，但事已至此，Solo这次不会再给他后退的余地了。</p><p>他再次上前，强硬地捧住那张脸吻上去，Christian Wolff在他嘴里猛地喘了一声，更用力吻回来，一上来就没轻没重地咬着他的嘴唇，那些轻微的刺痛把Solo弄得更兴奋了。他探出舌尖与对方相纠缠，引导着那略显笨拙的唇舌，很快那人就学会了含住他轻轻吸吮。Solo赞赏地捏了一把他的屁股，把他往后推倒在床上。</p><p>中断亲吻明显让Christian Wolff很不满，他仰头追着又要吻过来，Solo一手按在他胸口把他摁下去，又顺手摸了一把那结实的胸肌。Christian Wolff眼睛睁得大大的，瞳仁几乎是漆黑。Solo往下看一眼他已经直挺挺流水的阴茎，虽然不是没猜到，但真的看见了还是为那个全勃的尺寸咋舌。</p><p>“先说清楚，我可以在上也可以在下，但这次我想先操你，”他说，双手顺着腰线抚上去，挤进结实的双腿间，把他们俩握在一起撸了几下。Christian Wolff微张着嘴，气喘吁吁，他低头逼近，待要吻上去，又停了：“同意还是不？”</p><p>从对方的模样很难说他是否有听清他在说什么，但Christian Wolff双眼聚焦到他脸上，喉结上下滚动着，急促地点了点头。Solo结结实实地吻下去，待把人吻得云里雾里了，才拿出润滑剂往后方探去。</p><p>扩张过程简直不可思议地漫长。Christian Wolff紧张得小腹绷紧，后面也干涩好像从没干过这事似的。Solo几乎是耗尽了耐心，阴茎都要憋得爆炸了，才好不容易扩张到三根手指，草草地再倒了一堆润滑剂，套上安全套插进去。</p><p>他也没有多少耐心慢慢来了，一插进入就开始动，抽出一些再插进去，把对方压在身下，只恨不能更用力地操进去。身下的男人被他干得断断续续地漏出几丝呻吟，Solo终于想起来，大发善心地去握住他前面上下撸动。对方的呻吟一下变得绵长，猛地射了出来，后面也同步绞紧了他。Solo没想到他居然这么敏感，自己也被这么一弄给夹得失守了。</p><p>他颓然倒下，喘息不已，躺平了再缓了一会，才爬起来，把安全套摘掉了。他拖着步子往浴室走，走到一半若有所感地回头，床上那人的视线正跟着他，碰上他的目光，又挪开了。</p><p>Solo淋浴出来，发现对方也起来了，动作缓慢地把衬衫的扣子系上，Solo看了一会，“想要走了？”</p><p>那双眼睛抬起，扫过他还滴水的赤裸身体，Solo含笑望回去，在昏暗的室内光线下，看不清他神情，只能看见他喉结又滚动一下。</p><p>“明天我还有工作。”半晌，Christian Wolff说。</p><p>Solo一下子明白了，当然了，他现在是过来谈判的，和他搞在一起，显然和对方的客户利益有所冲突。他点头。“好吧，那就不送了。”</p><p>第二天Solo再过去那个收藏家的宅邸时并没有遇见对方，直到这一天结束时，他返回酒店，才又一次在大堂里望见了那个高大的身影。他这次脚步没停，直接走向了电梯，但在进电梯前回头看过去一眼。视线相接，Christian Wolff慢慢地站起身来。</p><p>Solo在三天后结束了他的工作，最终那项收藏品拍卖权还是被竞争对手以更优渥的条件拿走了。他唯一的收获，是多了一个炮友。而从炮友变男友，就又是另一个意外了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
“你跟她说了什么，对吧。”那个确认竞争对手已经拿到藏品拍卖权的信息进来时，Solo放下手机，说道。Chris背对着他在脱衣服，闻言动作顿时一滞。</p><p>“只是从财务角度的建议，并不是针对你，或你的雇主。”他答，小心地转回来看他，“我没有故意想要隐瞒你这件事。我刚才进门的时候本来想说的，只是——”只是他们一打照面就又啃在一起了。</p><p>Solo耸肩，他坐起半靠在床头看着对方，“我也并没有在指责你。”</p><p>但Chris看来没有特别释怀，他的眉头再次打起结来，Solo拽住他松垮垮落在胸前的领带，把他拉过去亲了一口。Chris的手附在他腰上，倾身过来加深了这个吻。Solo喘息一声，感觉身体里一阵战栗。</p><p>他们搞在一起的第二个晚上，Solo就让Chris操了他，一开始Chris还有几分迟疑，动作生涩得Solo差点怀疑他是第一次干这个，但毫无疑问，一旦他掌握了主动，再加上他得天独厚的先天优势，Chris确实相当擅长操人这件事。</p><p>他们度过了非常尽兴的半个小时，那之后Chris也没有立即就离开。他们在淋浴时没忍住又擦枪走火来了一次，Chris把他摁在玻璃墙上操到射，激烈程度导致Solo直到第二天腰还是软的，那天晚上便理直气壮地要求Chris主动来骑他。Chris一手撑在他胸口，跨坐在他身上上下起伏，被高潮临近的快感逼得面泛潮红，Solo挺腰插到深处，他便收不住声音，失神地射出来。</p><p>Solo等他缓了一会才慢慢从他体内退出来，Chris还是喘息不定着伏在床上没动。但Solo心情很愉快，也就不吝惜对他多几分温柔，又下床去帮他清理善后，等他弄完，一抬眼不由哑然失笑，Chris闭着眼睛，居然迷迷糊糊地睡着了。</p><p>Solo想要叫醒他，想了想又算了，由着他分走另外半边床，第二天醒来时，Chris也已经不知几时就走了。几小时后Solo在他的客户家里再次和他碰面，他又恢复了那副不苟言笑、表情欠奉的模样。Solo暗自好笑，但也配合地保持了自己的专业角色。</p><p>但看了一整天Chris的冷漠面孔后，现在他确实想要点别的补偿了。</p><p>他更大声地呻吟着，抓紧了Chris的肩膀，Chris退开一点，眼眸暗沉。Solo咧嘴对他一笑，晃晃肩膀，把睡袍甩落，这次轮到Chris把他拽过去。</p><p>他很快就得到他想要的。Chris牢牢地把他摁在身下，双手用力地握着他腰，毫无疑问明天那里是会留下淤青了，但此刻Solo已经无暇他顾，那根粗大炙热的阴茎凶猛地进出他的身体，火辣辣地把他撑开。他在几乎没顶的快感中挣扎着，仰头喘息，下意识想后退，又被人无情地拖回去，一次一次狠狠地贯穿，他被操到叫出来，高潮来得过于猛烈，射完了眼前还都一阵阵金星直冒。</p><p>“等我离开了这里，一定会想念你的。”他终于能说得出话时，这么半真半假地开口。Chris的手指停在第三颗扣子上，抬眼迅速瞟了他一眼，Solo拾起领带递过去，他接过，喉结动了动，又突兀地垂下了眼睛。</p><p>“你明天就要离开了。”</p><p>“嗯哼。”Solo心不在焉地在一堆衣服里翻找着他的手机。</p><p>“……我还能再见到你吗？”</p><p>Solo愕然，反射性地答：“专门飞两个小时就为了打一炮？这个性爱获得的时间成本似乎有点高了。”</p><p>Chris脸色忽变，一个奇怪的顿悟从他眼中飞快掠过，他就像被烫到了似的站了起来。“我明白了。”他说。</p><p>Solo这时也明白过来。Chris说的见他，不是指做爱，而是另一个意思。</p><p>他还没来得及想好要怎么委婉又不伤人地表示你很好但我们不合适之类，Chris已经飞快地穿好了衣服，僵硬地冲他点点头，就离开了。</p><p>Solo听见门关上的声音，他身上那层汗也冷下来，黏糊糊让人很不舒服。Solo慢吞吞爬起来，去浴室给自己清理，下床时不慎拉扯到后方肌肉酸痛处，又忍不住皱了皱眉。</p><p>他没有什么理由对Chris生气，毕竟对方在明白他的意思之后，也没有做多纠缠就离开了，但，Solo确实觉得胸口堵了一块，让他又困惑又郁闷不已。</p><p>为什么Chris会认为他们是那种关系？Solo不记得他有做过任何可能引起误解的暗示，实际上，他们俩连话都没说过几句，不管他们这几天在床上有多契合，双方对彼此的了解也仅限于姓名而已，也没人会把这种萍水相逢你情我愿误会为某种能长期持续的关系。</p><p>角落里有一样东西吸引了他的目光，Solo弯身捡起来，但那不是他的手机，应该是Chris走得太匆忙漏下的。Solo咽下一声叹息，把它握在手心里，随便拉上睡袍打了个结，走了出去。</p><p>他刚走到电梯处，电梯就打开了，里面有两个男人，分别站在两侧，Solo眨了眨眼，那两道锐利的视线也落在他身上，他仿佛丝毫无察地踏进去，很快地按下往上一层，电梯门又合上了。</p><p>他神色如常地在下一次电梯门打开时走了出去，一等身后的电梯关合就立即飞跑起来。那个猜疑而锐利的打量眼神，双手微微落在身侧的站立姿态，两个人身上都有枪，而Solo的直觉告诉他，这两个来意不善的人绝对和Chris有关。Solo只希望自己不要来的太迟。</p><p>他并没有时间停下来想一想为什么他没有选择安全地退回房间假装无事发生，而是做出了完全相反的本能反应。当他上到Chris套房所在的楼层，走廊里也安静得令人心生不详，Solo屏息着走向那个房间，门是虚掩的，里面什么声音也没有。他的心跳几乎都要停了，伸手去推门。</p><p>从身后伸出的一条胳膊紧紧绕过了他的脖子，一只如钢铁般无情的手同时抓住了他的头部，Solo的声音窒住了，他一点也不怀疑，下一秒，这双手就会像掰断一根树枝似的扭断他的脖子。</p><p>他气管上的桎梏忽然消失了，Solo呛咳着，望进一双带着怀疑和冷漠的棕色眼睛，Solo吞咽一下，站稳了。</p><p>“有两个人——”他看见了客厅方向歪倒的两具尸体。</p><p>“他们是来找我的。”Chris说，他还是定定地看着Solo，Solo吸了口气，立即恢复了镇定。</p><p>“你应该马上离开这里，可能还有其他人会找过来，”他说，Chris没动，Solo抓住了他的胳膊，“没时间了——”</p><p>Chris轻轻地拥抱了他，Solo的话顿时被这一抱噎在喉咙里，愣在原地完全不知所措。几乎与此同时，他也才意识到自己浑身还带着之前性爱的气息，此时冷汗热汗混在一起，整个人汗津津黏糊糊的裹在睡袍里，简直不能更糟糕了。</p><p>Solo不觉莫名狼狈，尴尬地推了推Chris，让他放手。又记起把手机还给他。Chris低头检查了一下，又望回他脸上，视线炙热得Solo莫名两颊发烫。他下意识地躲开视线，却没提防Chris托住他的脸，猛地吻上来。Solo呜呜呜作声，完全挣扎不能，恼火地在他后背砸了几下，才又被放开了。</p><p>两个人气喘吁吁地对视着，Solo只觉得此情此景实在荒谬绝伦，客厅里还有两具等着处理的尸体，他眼前又有一个他根本不知道拿他该怎么办好的家伙。他到底是怎么把自己弄到了这步田地？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
在他不算特别长的间谍生涯里，Solo扮演过很多角色。对中情局来说，他是一项资产，在必要的时刻能派上用场去提供“技术服务”，大多数是潜入、监听、偷窃，因需要随时改换身份和伪装。</p><p>但Solo从不认为自己是个杀手，当然，他也不会天真到以为他执行的那些任务不会带来严重的后果，会有人因此直接或间接地死亡。但一个杀手，属于完全不同的讨论层面。</p><p>他遇见过以杀人为职业的人，在那些人的眼神里有些和普通人不一样的东西。他们杀人的时候只是当成一个流程，一个需要解决的障碍，就像你必须打开一扇门，无需投注感情，甚至不值得一提。</p><p>Solo早该在第一眼就认出来，Chris就有这样冷静的眼神。前提是他没有先被他们之间那过于强烈的化学反应冲昏了头，只忙着把对方弄上床。</p><p>现在说什么都晚了，Solo悻悻然想着，在副驾驶座上半是防卫性地抱起了胳膊。他现在在Chris的车里，车后备箱里还塞着那两具尸体，正准备驶向一个方便的毁尸灭迹地点，Solo甚至记不起来事情是怎么变成这样的，也许是Chris问了，又或者是Solo自己跟了过来。</p><p>Chris手机里那个女声在为他们指示方向。他也叹为观止地看着他们高效地完成了“Christian Wolff”身份抹除和启用新身份，她还抹掉酒店的监控录像，把Solo的退房时间也改为了昨天。他们这几天那些午夜会面当然也一并抹掉了。</p><p>Solo想到这里，忽然心里咯噔一下，如果Chris有心也要杀他灭口，路也都铺好了，直接把他塞后备箱里就行。即使有人过来查，也只会查到他在昨天退房离开，从此不知所踪，没人会把他和另一个已经被抹去不存在的男人联系在一起。</p><p>这个念头一起，Solo几乎就想要伸手去摸外套下硬邦邦地抵在他腰侧的手枪，与此同时Chris忽然一个急刹车，Solo望向车窗外，在熹微晨光中辨认出教堂的轮廓，还有边上的那个墓园。</p><p>“待在这里。”Chris说，不等他回答已经下了车。Solo看着他转到车后，拖出尸体，默默叹气，一边觉得自己正在前所未有地犯着蠢，但还是从自己这边下了车。</p><p>他们只花十分钟就搞定了这件事。谁能想到呢（除了那个电话里的女声），墓园里刚好就有两个新鲜挖好的深坑。Solo不知道那两个墓地是为了什么人准备的，他只能真诚地希望他们不介意和别人挤一挤。</p><p>他们又回了车里，重新上路。在前方的路上天光一寸寸延伸扩张自己的领地，Solo能感觉到身边的人沉默里也渗透出了更多的犹豫，频频从后视镜里偷看他。</p><p>“关于你之前说的事。”Chris终于开口了，“我不介意每次花两个小时或更多时间去见你。”</p><p>Solo迷茫地看着他，好一会儿才明白他的意思，“我以为你现在最重要的事是立即消失，然后用新名字在一个新地方重新开始。”他委婉地说，“我们之间也不过就是——”性，肉体快感，至多再加上一点生理本能层面的化学反应。“我不认为你是真的想要继续见我。你并不知道我是什么人。”</p><p>“我知道。”Chris说，“我看过你那个封存的犯罪记录，五年前，你因盗窃被判十年监禁，但你选择和另外一些人做了个交易。”</p><p>Solo尖利地吸气，“但那个……你是什么时候知道的？”</p><p>“第一天我从你房间离开之后。”Chris说，Solo再次哑然，Chris继续小心地从后视镜瞄着他，“我不是想要探查你的秘密，只是……我想要弄明白你为什么要邀请我去你的房间，呃。”</p><p>Solo倒不是不能理解Chris的谨慎，特别是经历过这整晚的各种意外之后。他握了握手又张开，依然能感觉到手掌内侧因刚才挖土留下的轻微刺痛，这个晚上比他预期中多了太多意外，Chris给了他太多意外。</p><p>“那仍然不能说明任何事。你知道我的秘密，也不代表你就了解我是什么样的人。”Solo冷静地说，“和我继续见面，对你并不安全。对我来说也一样。”Chris一闪而过的受伤神色令他心里泛起一丝扭曲的快感，但很快就又被浓重的歉疚感淹没了。</p><p>他是风流成性，本能里强烈抗拒着被某人困住没错，但他不是一个残酷的人，他也不以折磨玩弄他人感情为乐。Chris也没有对不起他。他只是不知怎么就把他们之间发生的事误会成了别的，即便如此他也不应该被人残酷地对待。扪心自问，Solo也许确实做了一些多余的容易令人误会的事。</p><p>于是Solo只好又叹了口气，“抱歉，我只是实话实说。我并不讨厌你，真的，但也就只是这样了。”说到底，性不过就是性，他们依然还是两个陌生人，他也不明白Chris到底想从他这里得到什么。</p><p>Chris转过来看他，同时把车停了。“我才该说对不起。”他说，目光落在Solo的脖子上，Solo也下意识地抬手摸了摸，那里还没真正肿起来，甚至都比不上Chris目光灼灼盯着他带来的压力。</p><p>Solo不自觉地吞咽了一下，狠狠心想要继续拒绝，下一秒呼吸窒住了：Chris抬手小心翼翼地碰了碰他的脖子，他的指尖从那些淤痕边缘轻柔地描画过去。Solo不得不咬住嘴唇内侧的肉，压下待要逸出的一声喘息。他如今已经知道这双手能作出什么事，他应该感觉害怕，畏缩，这才是正确的反应，而不是在Chris触碰他的瞬间就不能自己地战栗性奋，头皮发麻，一股熟悉的热流在下腹盘旋，如果，如果Chris扼住他的喉咙——</p><p>这个诡异的念头让他下身几乎立即就硬了，Solo闷哼出声，操，他都不知道自己居然还有这种性癖好。</p><p>Chris也有些愕然，“我弄疼你了吗？”他问，Solo紧绷的面色让他误会了，靠近前来想要进一步仔细检查，Solo一把攥住了他的手。</p><p>有那么几秒他们只是互相瞪着对方，Solo呼吸粗重，他清晰地看着Chris眼中迟钝但最终了悟的神色，然后他再次缓慢但坚定地抚上他的面颊。</p><p>Solo无法自己地颤抖着，Chris的指尖所触之处在他皮肤上发起一阵电火花般的刺痛，他不得不咬紧牙关克制着自己，这一努力在Chris完全捧住了他的脸吻过来时彻底失败了。Solo在他嘴里呜咽出声，渴望充盈了他的身体，让他头晕目眩。他一直知道Chris很危险，那也是最初吸引了他的东西，但直到他走进那扇门，Chris扼住他的瞬间，直到现在，Solo才知道自己想要的是什么。</p><p>他一直以为那只是性。但从一开始，吸引他的是这个人。</p><p>他恨恨地咬住Chris的下唇，泄愤般地吻回去。Chris吃痛地嘶声，想要退开，Solo又后悔了，他讨好地舔着他嘴唇上的伤口来安抚他。</p><p>他轻推了Chris一把，对方会意地后撤，放平座椅，看着Solo腾挪过来跨坐到他腰上。Chris的手自觉自发地往他身上摸，又一顿：他摸到了后腰上的枪。</p><p>Solo按住他的手，指引着他往下。两个人四只手手忙脚乱地对付着各自的皮带和裤子，乱成一团里Chris终于一把拽掉他裤子，就要把他往自己直挺挺竖起的阴茎上按，又猛地攥紧了他的髋部不让他动。Solo就要大声抱怨起来，直到听见：</p><p>“我没有安全套，”Chris喘着粗气说，惊慌地掉头四顾，似乎觉得这样空气里就能神奇地掉出个他在找的东西。“我们应该——”</p><p>Solo荒谬得差点大笑，他捏住Chris的下巴，把他扳回来看着自己。</p><p>“这次不用。”</p><p>他扶住那根玩意，一点点地坐下去，Chris双手在他的髋部越发收紧，似乎还想要把他拔起来，Solo完全吞入阴茎头部时他就放弃了挣扎，主动抬高胯部，配合着把自己全部送进去，一插到底时两个人都没忍住闷哼起来。Solo浑身汗湿，没有润滑只靠着几个小时前的扩张想容纳Chris那个尺寸并不容易，每一寸深入摩擦都在他内部带起火辣辣的烧灼，连带着烧得他也昏头涨脑的。</p><p>Chris扬起头，嘴唇微分，迎上来索吻，Solo低头把嘴唇印在他嘴上，在Chris开始前后耸动冲撞时喘息着抱紧他。他的阴茎被夹在他们之间，随着每一次动作分泌出更多前液，高潮在他体内凝聚成形，用不了多久了。</p><p>但这一刻，这些都无关紧要。重要的只是此刻。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这就是Solo怎么给他自己找了个男朋友的前后经过。</p><p>事情当然也没有这么简单，不像虚构爱情故事，现实世界里的恋爱关系并不会在双方确定心意之后就直接走向一个“他们永远幸福地生活在一起”的结局。在他们的关系实现了正式升级之后，花了更多时间磨合，Solo才一点点缓慢了解了藏在Chris惯常沉默之下的东西。</p><p>Chris用新身份安顿下来后，Solo便去见了他。某种意义上来说这也算是他们第一次正式约会。但他这个千里迢迢送炮上门的惊喜礼物，落地后酒店房间也开好了，打电话过去却吃了个不软不硬的闭门羹。Chris表示他会过来，就直接挂了电话。</p><p>之后的一整天Chris都没有再打回来，也没有任何解释。他在八小时后才出现，顺着侍者的指引走进餐厅时，Solo也已经一个人走完了一遍从百转千回到心如止水的心路。</p><p>他用餐巾擦了擦嘴角，起身扬长而去，没有管那个木楞楞站在边上的男人。Chris愣了愣，快步跟了上来。</p><p>他们一前一后走进电梯，电梯门闭合，只剩下他们两个人，Solo没开口，只是打量他，Chris还是他记得的那样，高大冷漠，面无表情，感觉上就好像又回到了他们相遇的第一天晚上，但那时候Solo还不知道他到底是什么来路，又会作出什么样的反应。</p><p>现在你就知道了吗？他心底一个讥讽的声音说。Solo暗自磨了磨牙。</p><p>“我还以为你不打算出现了，”他话出口后先被自己这个尖酸的语气弄得皱了皱眉，他现在最不需要的就是像个自怜自艾的可怜虫一样乞求关注，或，更糟，感情。</p><p>回想起来，Chris确实从没说过喜欢他之类，也许他真正想要的不过就是一个中意的稳定炮友罢了。那些言外之意，不过是Solo自作多情的脑补。</p><p>“我说了我会来。”Chris说，Solo扯了扯嘴角。</p><p>“是啊，”他说，“现在来也不算晚。也许对你来说刚刚好。”</p><p>Chris看着他，眼眸暗沉，还是没什么表情，Solo小腹一阵热流涌动，他认得这个眼神。他又想到了什么，径自自嘲地笑了。至少这一点他猜对了。</p><p><br/>
既然都到了这一步了，来也都来了，他也没有再多废话，一进门就把Chris带到卧室，迅速潦草的润滑之后，就让他跪趴着操了他。</p><p>他心里憋着一股火，抽插的动作就多了几分之前没有的急躁和粗野，Chris在他身下被顶撞得摇摇晃晃的，凌乱地发出喘息。Solo按着Chris狠狠地操了他几十下，才觉得心口堵着的那口气略略消散。</p><p>他伸手去摸Chris，一路从胸膛摸到胯下，握住那根硬邦邦的沉重家伙撸了几把，同时向前挺腰再狠命地插到最深处。Chris在他身下被顶得溢出一丝呻吟，前面硬得更厉害了。Solo之前就发现了，Chris对前列腺刺激非常敏感。他主动往Solo手里抽送，喘息也越来越急。</p><p>Solo又抽插了几下，捏住安全套底部，将阴茎抽出来，把Chris翻到正面，分开他的双腿，面对面再次缓慢进入，Chris的视线和Solo对上，呻吟一声，他将双腿分得更开，Solo却只是挺腰浅浅戳刺了几下，这态势下顶多只是隔靴搔痒，没多久Chris便忍不住挺起身，想要他更用力地撞进来。</p><p>Solo稳稳地抓住了他的髋部，不让他如愿，Chris皱眉不解地望过来，他在情动中胸膛也红了一片，全然勃起状态下阴茎显得更加粗长，渗出前液，暗红色的茎身饱满地泛着水光，直挺挺地指向小腹。Solo欣赏了几秒这诱人的景致，才开口说：“摸你自己，我想看。”</p><p>Chris喘息着握住了自己，几次之后，就跟上了Solo抽插的节奏开始撸动自己。他控制不住地发出更多声音，Solo加大力度深深挺进，一下下地顶在最能刺激他的地方。Chris在快感中无意识地扭动起来，险险打乱了他的节奏，Solo不得不腾出手把他按住，再次狠狠操进去，Chris猛地呜咽着射了出来。</p><p>Solo又咬着牙用力多操了他几下，也跟着射了。他用手撑了一下，没让自己完全倒在Chris身上，过了好一会才将阴茎拔出去。</p><p>他摘掉安全套便翻身下了床，随便抓起衣服往自己身上套，脸上已经转回冷漠疏离的客套。</p><p>“我想你也应该很忙，我就不留你了。”高潮之后，身体的热度渐渐消退，只剩下冰冷的空虚，现在Solo只想尽快把人送走，再去冲洗掉这一身的黏腻。</p><p>可惜Chris没有领会他的体贴，“我并不忙。”他略显茫然地看着Solo走来走去，慢慢坐起身，“我以为……你想要见我。是你让我过来见你的。”</p><p>这话直白抛出来，Solo感觉被人扇了一巴掌，顿时恼羞成怒了。他咬了咬牙，居高临下地瞪着还一脸迷茫的男人。“你知道，你要是改主意了，没兴趣了，随时可以告诉我，用不着还要勉强自己过来。”</p><p>Chris更加困惑地皱起了眉。“我没有勉强。我说过我想要见你。现在也一样。”</p><p>“那你已经见过了，我们也完事了，你该走了。”</p><p>这个毫不客气的逐客令，即使是Chris也能听出来了。他沉默着离开床，捡拾回衬衫穿上，Solo看着那个肩膀耷拉萧索落寞的背影，一种莫名的既视感，为什么现在反而是他成了那个蛮横无理的恶人？</p><p>Chris穿好衣服，小心窥觑他，欲言又止，迟疑着不动作，所有的肢体语言都表露出他确实还不想离开。Solo恼火地按了按额角。</p><p>“我真的不明白，如果你确实想要见我，”他说，“为什么我等了八个小时，没有电话，没有解释，没有道歉，所有这些，我只能得出一个结论：就是你不欢迎我。”</p><p>Chris张了张嘴，“可是，我们之前总是在这个时间见面。”</p><p>“所以你想要的就是和之前一样。”Solo确认道，话摊开了反而轻松了，他耸耸肩，“很好，我明白了，很高兴我们说清楚了，你可以走了。”</p><p>他不再看他，走向浴室，但没走出两步就被人从身后用力抱住了。Solo僵在那个温暖宽厚的怀抱里，“你——”他想斥责。</p><p>“我确实想见你，”Chris低声说，“但我不知道什么时候出现会受欢迎。我以为你更想要之前那样。”他咕哝着，“我真的不知道你在等我。”</p><p>Solo说不出话来。他想要挣开那双手臂，Chris却固执地不放手，甚至把他箍得更紧了。他只好叹了口气，“如果我想要的只是保持原样，我为什么要让你不带套操我？为什么我还要过来？”他自暴自弃地说道。如果不是已经彻底泥足深陷，怎么可能有那么鲁莽不顾后果的行为，彻底让情感凌驾在理智之上。</p><p>Chris又咕哝了什么，依旧抱紧他不放，Solo也没再挣扎，他几乎是认命地闭了闭眼。Chris的气息笼罩着他，他的双臂也强硬把他钳制在怀，Solo荒唐地感觉到……安全，即使是证据就摆在他眼前的时候，他也从没有真的怀疑过Chris会伤害他。</p><p>他安静任身后那个人紧紧拥着他，过了一会才说，“你错过了晚餐，这个约会三分之二的部分都被你错过了。”</p><p>“我不知道这是个约会。”Chris低声说，“对不起。”</p><p>Solo忽然想笑，真不知道他们俩到底是谁活该，他一个人在这边憋着生气，对方则闷头不觉，然后一过来就被自己一言不发推倒狠操了一顿，也实在是有点可怜。</p><p>他拍了拍Chris的胳膊。Chris不情不愿地松开了手臂，Solo转回身去面对他。Chris闷闷不乐地抿着嘴，垂着眼睛越发显得委屈巴巴。Solo看着这张脸，他应该继续生气才对，但他却只听见自己问，“饿了吗？”</p><p>等他们从浴室里清理妥当，客房服务也送到了。Solo裹在浴袍里，擦着头发，靠坐在吧台边，慢吞吞捻了颗草莓入口，一边抬眼看Chris。Chris被他这么近距离地盯着看，莫名局促起来，刚才那股就不放手的气势已经不知道去哪里了。他垂下眼睛，去瞪已经吃了一半的意面，紧张地吞咽了一下，然后以壮士解腕的决然和他四目相对。</p><p>“我不——”他说，“我真的不擅长处理感情问题。有些时候，如果你想要我怎么做，你必须要告诉我。”</p><p>“就像今天这样？”Solo问。</p><p>Chris点头，“对不起。”他再次嗫嗫着道歉。</p><p>“没关系，最后你还是来了，”Solo道，伸手去握了握他，“就当是我们把上床的部分和晚餐的部分颠倒过来了吧。”见Chris还是垂头丧气的，他不由生出一分促狭，在桌下用脚去勾他，顺着他的小腿暧昧地滑上去。Chris差点被呛住了，Solo忍俊不禁，探身越过桌面吻他，退开时还刻意地舔了舔嘴角，露齿一笑，“不管怎么说，都一样美味。”</p><p>Chris吞咽了一下，这次他听懂了。</p><p>他们很快就把温饱思淫欲这句老话转为了实践，再次回到了那张大床上。Solo坦荡地摊开身体，看着Chris目光灼灼地逼近过来，咧嘴一笑，抬起腿勾上他的腰。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>调整一下叙事顺序，把第一章的内容挪到了第五章。<br/>所以最新更新其实是在第四章。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他在一天之后离开。下次换成Chris过来找他。这渐渐就成了一个惯例，他们保持着这个聚少离多，少则一两周，多则一个月才能见一次的约会节奏。</p><p>Solo满足于如今这种半稳定的状态。就算他的特工身份对Chris已经不是秘密，但他仍然还是会有些对任何人都不能说的事务必须时不时就暂时消失一阵子，有一个在床上契合完美，同时又不会时时要求他陪伴在身边的稳定交往中的男朋友对他来说实在是再完美不过了。Chris的那些“不擅长处理感情”的小问题，只是让他们的这段关系多了几分意外的挑战。</p><p>Solo太过于满足现状，使得他并没有立即意识到Chris含糊的表述暗藏着一个真正的问题，即Chris在私密关系的领域始终存在着相当多的盲点，他对亲密关系的理解也存在着相当多的偏差。</p><p>因为这样那样的原因，他们每次见面时间都不算特别充裕，Solo更倾向于抓紧时间直奔主题，在直截了当的肉体对肉体的冲撞里压榨出彼此的渴望和热情，加上他们正在一开始的迷恋期，随便抱在一起亲几下就能擦枪走火，更是没有慢慢停下来好好谈谈的空隙。</p><p>但该来的总是会来的，双方对恋爱特别是性爱的认识鸿沟直到正式交往三个月后才终于小露端倪。</p><p>这一次任务把Solo拖住了一个多月，他安全返回后，例行检查了一遍公寓，又查了查邮件和电话，发现有来自Chris的五个未接电话，平均每周一次，时间都是深夜，最后一次只响了三声就被切断了。Solo眉毛不由高高挑了起来，以他对Chris的了解，换成普通人的标准这已经是在惊慌失措了。</p><p>他嘴角不由自己地弯起来，按下了回拨。那头接起的速度快得他嘴角咧得更开了。</p><p><br/>
Chris一进门Solo就情意绵绵地抱住吻了上去。Chris先是一愣，也吻了回来，一边配合着Solo把外套脱下，再双双滑倒在沙发上。Solo正想要依偎到恋人身上去好好你侬我侬一番，忽然眼前一花，自己已经被仰面推倒在了沙发上。</p><p>“呃？”他朝着忽然出现在视线里的天花板眨眨眼，Chris已经干脆利落地给他摘皮带脱裤子，动作行云流水一气呵成。Solo还没回神，对方一把托起他屁股，一手沾了润滑剂，已经探到他后面去了。</p><p>Solo惊喘一声，Chris还在认认真真有条不紊地开发他，那专注的神情让他身体也莫名发热，再转念一想，大概这么一个多月不见对方确实忍不住了，于是也不抗拒了。他从善如流地把腿打开，一等Chris戴上套子插进来，两个人便顺势在沙发上就搞了起来。然后又换到浴室，卧室，搞得昏天黑地，根本没人有时间停下来交谈。</p><p>第二天，当落地窗外投射进来的阳光唤醒他时，Solo带着浑身愉悦的酸痛伸了伸懒腰，看着床另一侧的Chris，这还是Chris第一次正式在他的地方过夜，虽然昨天他们也没来得及讨论这件事，更多是顺理成章就走到了这一步。</p><p>在他注视下，Chris也睁开了眼睛，眼神瞬间迷惑然后清明，与他安静地四目相对，喉结动了动，欲言又止。Solo微笑起来，“早安。”</p><p>他贴过去吻了吻他，Chris平时一贯沉默少言，连表情都是铁板一块，此时初醒的迷糊松弛神色实在是不多见，弄得他心里痒痒的，顺势肆无忌惮地沿着他的身体游走摸索起来，暧昧地把手探入被子下方，半是戏谑地握住了他的晨勃，自己也期身上去，压着他一下一下摩擦着。</p><p>Chris呼吸变得急促起来，Solo轻咬着他的喉结，感觉他在自己身下一点点变得更硬，不由轻笑着想要再加多一些刺激，Chris忽然伸手去胡乱在床头柜里摸了几下，Solo还没看清他动作，手里就被塞进来只剩半瓶的润滑剂和安全套。</p><p>“呃？”Solo愣住了，他看看手里的东西，又看看Chris。后者正理所当然地躺平了，见他迟迟不动作，眉头也一皱。</p><p>“你想要从后面来？”说着马上就要翻身。</p><p>“呃，不对，等等，”Solo把他摁回来。Chris依旧无比坦然地看着他，Solo稳了稳神，却又更莫名其妙了。</p><p>他的迷惑也让Chris渐渐困惑了。“我以为你想做？”他朝下看一眼，Solo也下意识地看了过去，他们俩依旧剑拔弩张地抵在一起，被打了岔也没半点疲软的势头。</p><p>“我们是在做啊。”Solo说，同时以胯部固定住他向前挺动了一下，以资证明。他们的阴茎沉重地擦过彼此，Chris颧骨上飘起一丝迷人的潮红，紧抿的唇际溢出一丝喘息。</p><p>“可是——”他的话音断在Solo伸手下去，把他握住挤压抚弄着，Chris气息急促，他本能地想抬起腰向前挺身，又被Solo压了下去。</p><p>“不，”Solo贴着他的嘴唇说道，“这次我们慢慢来。”</p><p>他继续慢吞吞地抚弄着他，指尖时不时擦过后方，包覆住他的睾丸轻轻揉弄几下又松开，这种撩拨反而更让人难耐，Chris不自觉地扭动起来，Solo用力又亲了他一口，忽然放开他往下滑去。Chris不知道他想要做什么，还没出声发问，坚硬如铁的阴茎就落入了另一个湿热的处所。</p><p>Chris再也克制不住喘息，他低头看过去，差点被自己看见的画面刺激得射出来：Solo趴伏在他大开的双腿间，吞吐舔弄着他，就像他是世界上最美味的一根棒棒糖。Solo朝上瞟过来似笑非笑的一眼，再接再厉地把他整个纳入口中，他头皮发麻地感觉到那些咽喉的肌肉收缩挤压着他——天啊他以后再也没办法直视Solo用那张嘴吃任何东西了。</p><p>Solo又用喉咙挤压了他一下，Chris浑身战栗着，几乎是无声地喊叫着猛烈地高潮了。</p><p>Chris胸膛在喘息中起伏着，有那么十几秒脑子都是一片空白，他恍惚里感觉到Solo也已经爬回来躺在他身边，Chris转过去看他就被他懒洋洋地吻住了，他嘴里有淡淡的薄荷漱口水的味道。</p><p>“我们之前没做过这个。”他们分开后Chris才说，“你之前没这么做过。” </p><p>换任何人都会被这没头没脑的发言弄糊涂，Solo也花了一点时间来理解他真正的意思，再联系到之前，终于恍然大悟了。</p><p>“你是说，和之前不一样？”Chris点头，他就笑了。“难道你不喜欢吗？”</p><p>Chris没有回答这个太显而易见的问题。他的眉头还是紧皱着，在思考着。Solo已经发现，每次Chris认真纠结某些事时就有这个表情，“可是……”</p><p>“为什么你那么惊讶？”Solo懒洋洋地说，在他锁骨上落下更多细碎的吻。“性又不是只有插入一种方式，不是吗？”</p><p>“不是？”Chris问。</p><p>Solo花了点时间领会这个反问句里轻微的犹疑，“Chris，你不会一直以为，”他停了停，发现很难找到个更委婉的措辞：“性只有插入一种方式吧？”</p><p>他们面面相觑片刻，Solo在他持续无措的沉默中得到了自己的答案。他咬住嘴唇，看着Chris尴尬闪烁的眼神，硬生生把笑意憋了回来。</p><p>“没关系，我们有的是时间在床上探索更多之前没有过的。”他安抚道，但很难说这话让Chris是更安心了还是更惊恐了。Solo笑着捏住他下巴，把他拉过来亲吻，退开时却发现Chris还是皱着眉。</p><p>“怎么了？”Solo问，“别告诉我我表现得不够好，我可是浪费了好多水果练习，你知道光是想把和你同个尺寸的完整香蕉放进嘴里又不呛住有多难吗？”</p><p>Chris被他露骨的情话弄得脸颊泛红，不自觉吞咽了一下。“我……对不起，”他脸红的模样实在是可爱得不得了，Solo拥住他，将他通红的耳廓含入唇间轻轻啃咬，Chris又吸了口气，不管他后面打算要说什么，都被接下来再度旖旎的气氛给冲跑了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们在早餐之后才有了些像样的交流。Solo从离开床后就一直像个巨型抱抱熊那样黏糊糊地挂在他的男友身上，Chris看来也不是很介意。</p><p>“昨天我还有件事没告诉你。”Chris说，他再次露出轻微拘谨的神情，就像接受一次不确定自己能不能通过的面试，哪怕此刻房间里的另一个人正把脑袋放在他大腿上，没有浪费一秒对他毛手毛脚的时间，“接下来的一周我都会在纽约工作。我接受了一个新工作。”</p><p>“选这里是为了离我近一点吗？”Solo半开玩笑地说，漫不经心地把玩着Chris的手指。Chris没有立即回答这个问题，Solo花了几秒才转过弯来。“真的？”</p><p>Chris快速地瞟了他一眼。“你没有生气，对吧？”</p><p>“为什么我要生气？”</p><p>Chris看起来更加别扭了。“因为我们之前平均隔了10.5天才见一次。”他说，Solo略微睁大了眼睛，他从没特别留意过他们约会的频率，但显然Chris一直有记在心里。“我不是故意想要打破这个频率……我也不想……”剩下的话他说得愈发含糊，Solo好容易才听明白了是“黏人”两个字。</p><p>Solo噗地笑了，黏人大概是和Chris最远的一个词了。每次只要他们一离开床上，哪怕Solo主动往他身上黏，Chris都还是一副正经脸，不拒绝但也不会越雷池一步，规矩得Solo都想怀疑自己是不是交了个假男友。“那这次是什么原因让你忽然想要变得黏人一点了？”</p><p>Chris沉默了片刻，“你这次离开了一个多月，我没办法联系你，也无法知道你在哪里，是不是有危险，即使你真的发生了什么，我也无法知道，我不喜欢这样。”</p><p>Solo扬眉，“我们各自的生活里难以避免存在一些危险因素，”Chris垂下视线和他四目相接，Solo委婉地说，“你知道我不能告诉你我的任务细节，不管发生什么，这是我自己做出的选择。”</p><p>“我不喜欢这样。”Chris说，“就只是……我不喜欢。”</p><p>他闷闷地抿了抿嘴，垂下眼睛，不再往下说。</p><p>这就是为什么Solo从来不把他的两重生活搅合到一起：身为间谍并不是什么轻松愉快的能随便在普通人的生活里拿出来谈论的事，即使是他的父母都对他这一特殊工作一无所知，包括他过去所有的床伴或前任。一方面也是因为他从没有过一段长期的关系足以深入到暴露他的这一面。</p><p>Solo叹了口气。他早该看清了，从一开始，Chris就一直是那个意外。他一时也不知该怎么安抚他此刻低落的情绪，只好又握了握他的手。</p><p>但另一方面，他心中升起一股强烈的喜爱之情。Solo对来自他人的爱慕并不陌生，或该说太熟悉了，但从没人了解他这么多。Chris也从来不是擅长表达自己的人，此刻别扭的袒露，只能再次说明在那过去的五周里对他而言多么煎熬。</p><p>他抬手抚上Chris的面颊，Chris吸了口气，然后顺着他的手俯下身来，贴在他胸口，这是一个很别扭也很不舒服的姿势，但Chris固执地贴在那里一动不动，Solo摸了摸他的颈后，暗暗又叹了口气。</p><p>“好吧，我保证如果下次我再有需要离开一阵子，我会提前知会你，不会像这一次一样一声不吭地消失，可以吗？”他安抚道，“我知道我在做什么，而且说得不谦虚一点，这么些年来我干得还是很不错的。我不会那么容易就出事的。”</p><p>他也知道这些承诺依然还是太轻飘飘了，于是又摸了一把Chris的耳朵，刻意地岔开了话题。“跟我说说你的新工作，这一次不会再跑出来两个杀手追在你背后了吧。”</p><p>Chris很少主动提起他自己的事，即便提起也总是一笔带过，Solo也只是大概知道他曾经有过一些危险的客户，同时为了掩人耳目也会接一些普通的客户。这次显然就是后一种。</p><p>Solo对所谓的企业审计工作要做什么基本上也只是一知半解，听到他提及工作地点倒是立即就有了一个危险的想法，但在脑子里过了一遍之后又觉得合情合理，于是他就说了出来，“你应该住过来，你本来也不怎么喜欢住酒店，不是吗？”</p><p>一个星期而已，Solo合情合理地想，同时也是在说服自己，就当是作为之前那一个月里对方那些忧心煎熬的合理补偿。这又能有什么害处呢？最坏的结果，也不过是发现Chris是个糟糕的室友罢了。</p><p>Chris抬眼看他，眼中闪过一丝希望的火花。“你愿意——我也许会打扰你……？”</p><p>“只要你原原本本地钱债肉偿，我就不介意，”Solo对他保证道，半开玩笑地捏住他下巴。“对我反正是个稳赚不赔的买卖。”</p><p>Chris微微睁大眼睛，好像完全没想到还能这样，忽然低头快速地在他唇上啄了一下。“我会努力让你的慷慨付出和收获成正比的。”</p><p>Solo没料到的是Chris把他的玩笑当了真。那天晚上他把行李从酒店拿过来之后，就半秒不耽误地履行了他的承诺。Solo被人一把推到桌边，朝下的视线里只看Chris贴近他胯下，认认真真地拉下拉链，端详着他的阴茎，好像在琢磨该怎么开始。</p><p>“你不必把这个当成你必须要——”被人含进去的快感让Solo把后半句断在了喉咙里，他用力攥紧桌角，那么快就硬得发疼。Chris的动作一开始还带着几分犹豫，但很快就靠着渴望取悦他的热切把生涩抵消了。</p><p>他把Solo含得更深，Solo低头看着自己全然勃起的阴茎在那张总是寡言少语的薄唇进出，忍不住挺送了一下腰。他没想到的是Chris飞快地以双手固定住他，抬头瞟来一眼。Solo被那一眼看得呼吸一窒。Chris很少表露他这一面，正因为这样，每一次Solo都会被他那偶尔冒头的强势压制给弄得更加欲望高涨。他喘息一声，在那强有力的掌握下轻颤不已，高潮近在咫尺，在Chris又一次毫无保留的深深吞入时颤抖地射了。</p><p>“你实在是有点太努力了。”他把Chris拉起来，这么说道，两腿还有点发软，“不过我很喜欢。”</p><p>Chris沉默地垂眼看他，Solo擦掉他嘴角溅到的一点精液，然后亲上去。Chris还有点别扭地紧抿着嘴，但最后还是被他诱哄着分开了嘴唇。Solo尝到自己精液的味道，做了个鬼脸。</p><p>“下次你打算再这么‘盛情款待’时，最好提前提醒我喝一杯菠萝汁。”</p><p>撇开他们早就无比契合的性事活动不提，这一周的同居对Solo来说也是十足新奇。Chris作为室友可能比Solo预料中要更好。他的作息自律得接近严苛，第一天Solo甚至都没感觉到他起床离开，直到Chris又去而复返，Solo感觉床那一侧因落下的重量下沉，睁眼看见Chris略带犹豫地徘徊在床畔。他已经衣着整齐，准备出门了。</p><p>“我要去工作了。”Chris低声说，Solo睡意朦胧地冲他眨眼。</p><p>“唔，好，晚上见，”他回应道，下意识地撅了撅嘴，Chris凑过来在他唇上温柔地贴了一下便分开，Solo又心满意足地翻身过去继续睡他的回笼觉。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>很快，同住一个屋檐下的另一个不同也显现出来：这几个月里，他们每次在一起，顶多是一次约会，或一个晚上，而现在，这些时间不再被切割得一小块一小块，而是转为了完完整整的从下班进门共进晚餐再到晚上刷牙上床睡觉，第二天又在同个被窝里醒过来，早安吻告别吻然后等到下班回来进门再亲一个样样不漏的一整个日常循环。</p><p>Chris现在完全接管了厨房。他对于烹饪一事就像他对待其他一切那么一丝不苟，看着Solo随心所欲地发挥增减，表情堪称痛苦。Solo立即明智地选择了把厨房大权移交出去，脱掉围裙给他围上。</p><p>他倚在一边看Chris神情肃穆地搅拌酱汁，要不是以Chris的身形实在塞不进“洗手作羹汤的小媳妇”这个人设里，Solo都想要开口打趣几句。</p><p>Chris举着勺子向他转来，Solo便就着他的手尝了一口。Chris满脸认真地等他的点评，Solo笑着捏住他下巴，把这一口再情意绵绵地渡回去。</p><p>换言之，在像兔子一样一见面就发情乱搞个没完地谈了三个月恋爱之后，他们也终于有了慢下来的时间。</p><p>他甚至是直到第二天睡前洗漱时才后知后觉地意识到了这一点，因为他的洗手台上有两只并排在一起的牙刷，这可不是每天他习惯看见的东西，实际上，在过去的十年里都是前所未有。Solo同时也望见了镜子里那一脸惊愕的男人，脑子里忽然咯噔一声，乱纷纷掠过无数个念头，每一个都在尖叫着把他拽向一个头晕目眩的结论。</p><p>他开着阅读灯，心不在焉地刷着平板上的内容，耳朵里留意着门外的动静。Chris依然在书房整理白天的工作底稿。时间一秒一秒过去，他终于按捺不住，想要出去看看，然后门就打开了。</p><p>Chris走进来，Solo忽然莫名一阵慌乱，还有潜在在其下的一丝不安和怯弱。他不知道自己是怎么了，哪怕在第一天他根本不知道Chris会怎么回应他时，Solo都没有这么慌过。</p><p>Chris没发现他的异样，只是拉开被子从另一边上了床，拿掉眼镜，揉捏着眉心，安静地出了一口气，Solo一直看着他，忍不住开口说：“工作不顺利？”</p><p>Chris摇头，看来并不打算就工作上的事和他抱怨。他伸手在Solo的肘部轻轻握了握，紧绷的肩膀稍稍松懈了下来。Solo顺着这个动作凑过去在他脸颊落下一个浅吻。Chris神情松弛，眼眸在浅黄的灯光下呈现出温润的琥珀色，睫毛落下淡淡一层阴影，还有几分倦意。Solo心里莫名发软，便又从心所欲地再亲了亲那放松的嘴角。</p><p>Chris的手掌依旧温暖地抵在他身前，但也没有进一步动作。Solo缓慢地抚摩着他还带着一点紧绷的肩背后面，直到Chris在他耳边溢出一声轻叹，完全靠了过来。</p><p>依照过往的惯例，这时候只消谁再轻轻一推，他们就会直接再次跳进那高热的激情漩涡里，但谁也没动，Chris靠在他肩上，眼睫低垂，几乎放松得都要睡着了。</p><p>Solo抽身去关了灯又回来，Chris顺从地被他拉着躺了下去。他温热的鼻息吹拂在Solo的嘴唇上。Solo只需要往前一点点，就再次吻在那等待着他的双唇上。</p><p>他们在黑暗中一点点剥去对方的睡衣，安静缓慢地做爱。Solo有种奇异的非现实感，通常他们总是在能挨到床上之前就脱光了，每次性爱都像一场酣畅淋漓、急不可待的竞赛，争分夺秒地把高潮从肉体中分离挤压出来。直到此时，一切都终于慢了下来。</p><p>Solo甚至都没怎么出汗，他让Chris在自己手里挺动，温柔地爱抚着他。Chris贴在他颈侧浅浅呼吸，温热的嘴唇不时掠过他敏感的颈侧皮肤。相比他们之前做过的那些，这一刻简直温情纯洁得不可思议。Solo决定他也喜欢这个。他们胸口贴着胸口，肢体交缠在一起，在缓慢的节奏里一点点把快感拖得更加绵长，Chris最终长出了一口气，抵着他肩膀射在他手里。</p><p>“让我……”他贴着Solo含糊出声，坚定地握住了Solo。Solo环抱过他的肩膀，准确地找到了他的嘴唇吻上去，Chris用力地回吻，和着手上的动作，很快就把他推过了高潮。</p><p>Solo几乎要呻吟出声，绵长的余韵火花还在蔓延，他的每一寸皮肤都立即就生出了新的渴望，想要再次触碰对方。这个念头只是一闪，Chris便喃喃着抱紧了他。Solo的呼吸结在胸口，但很快听见了Chris在他头顶轻声打起了鼾。</p><p>Solo哑然失笑，也放任自己靠上那副胸膛，很快也在那温暖的怀抱中陷入沉睡。</p><p> </p><p>这事很快就成了某个定式。显然，对于Chris而言，一旦他掌握了某种行为方式且发现它行之有效，下一步就是自然而然地把它贯彻下来。早上出门前的吻固定了下来，睡觉前慢吞吞地来一发也固定下来。就连洗手台上那两只牙刷也依旧并列而立，Solo只能每次都心虚地跳过它们，假装听不见他心里越来越响亮的提示。</p><p>他们需要好好谈一谈。显而易见，间隔10.5天见一次面然后尽可能高效率地搞上床的模式必须改变了，不管他愿不愿意承认，无论他们在床上多契合，一段关系始终无法依靠单纯的肉体性爱来维持。他们必须开始着眼于更多的未来，慢慢地找回正确的谈恋爱的节奏。</p><p>不幸的是，Solo唯独在怎么放慢节奏上并没有多少经验。而以Chris的个性，想等对方来开这个口，也非常不实际。</p><p>Solo对着他的平板皱眉，上面是他半个小时前点开的小说，现在他已经忘了都读了些什么。思及此处，Solo差点又要叹气，现在他甚至都习惯了先上床读一点书然后等着Chris过来。</p><p>他们的问题甚至不算什么新鲜事，Solo白天稍稍做了点调查，事实上，60%以上的人都发生过远距离的异地恋，但接下来的这个数字就不好看了：在所有的异地恋人里，90%的人最后都分手了。</p><p>异地恋分手的理由也不外这几种：安全感，金钱，距离导致的渐行渐远，不再有共同话题，还有最致命的一条，恋人不在身边于是寂寞出轨。</p><p>Chris走进卧室时，他还在对着那几条发呆，身边床垫下陷，才猛然回神，啪地把平板合上甩到一边去。Chris对着他欲盖弥彰的举动不解偏头，但也没多问，拉开被子爬上床。Solo迎着他贴过来的亲吻，莫名心虚。</p><p>“你，呃……”他张了张嘴，紧跟着荒谬地意识到他根本不知道该说什么。他甚至不知道他们有什么共同话题，哦，除了Chris知道他实际上是个特工时不时就有些秘密任务而他也知道Chris有相当多危险非法业务，除此外他们唯一的共同兴趣大概就是在床上了。</p><p>想谈个认认真真的恋爱，原来真的很难，Solo绝望地意识到。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如果这是一部浪漫言情片，一旦主人公意识到自己正陷入类似的僵局，开始惊慌失措或试图逃避，总会有发生点什么事，非常戏剧性地把他们推向那个不得不面对自己内心的情境，然后双方开诚布公，坦白心意，最终得以手挽手地迎接他们的幸福结局。</p><p>但在现实里，并没有这样的天降神力过来扭转乾坤，这也意味着，Solo只能继续捏着自己那七上八下的小心思，假装一切正常，然后眼睁睁地看着日子继续一天天过下去，转眼就到了Chris工作结束离开的时间。</p><p>在Chris离开那天早上，Solo被他起身的动静弄醒了，他清醒了一瞬，刚要起来，又被人推回了床上。</p><p>“抱歉弄醒你了，”Chris说，在他面颊上啄了一口，“我马上就走了。你继续睡吧。”</p><p>“……”Solo被他摁回床上，迷迷瞪瞪地眨着眼睛，过了一会才想到应该回答：“不需要我送你去机场吗？”</p><p>“我已经叫了出租车。”Chris轻声说，又帮他拉上被子，Solo一时无言以对，Chris再俯身下来在他眼皮上落下一个轻吻，就站起来，拿上行李走了。Solo愣愣地躺在床上看着他走出去，居然一个字也说不出来，等外面传来关门声，才意识到Chris是真的走了。</p><p>他又困惑又憋屈地躺了一会，再也没有半点睡意，房间里没了第二个人的响动，也莫名地空荡冷寂。Solo憋着又等了半小时，才摸到手机，试着想要给对方发一条短信，写写删删，半天了也没有编辑好内容，又恼火地把手机丢到一边去。</p><p>这一整天他都过得心神不宁。Chris没有来电话，也没有短信，这不意外，他们从来就没有这种落地报平安的习惯，Solo甚至也不知道为什么自己忽然就开始在意起来。一直熬到晚上，他才终于下定决心，打了个电话过去，假装漫不经心地和Chris——已经安全回到家了，当然，但直到他接起电话那一瞬，Solo才意识到自己松了一口气——约定了下周自己过去见他，才感觉好了一些。</p><p>放下电话，Solo终于能够心平气和地做点自己的事了，直到睡觉前他走进浴室洗漱，目光不自觉地落在洗手台上如今只剩一只的牙刷——孤零零的，他心里有个声音补充道，太荒谬了，它从来都只是一只，为什么现在就怎么看都不对劲了——再次莫名焦虑起来。</p><p>Solo竭力把视线移开，抬眼望向镜中，又叹息一声，那里那个两眼空空无神的家伙，他都要认不出来了。</p><p>邀请Chris住在这里是个坏主意，Solo现在明白了，因为他现在知道Chris完全进入他的生活会是什么样。过去那一周，每一个亲密无间的时刻，Chris融入得如此轻易，就好像他本来就应该归属于此。现在他甚至不再习惯一个人了。</p><p>他忿忿地拿起牙刷把它塞进嘴里，就好像那玩意和自己有什么不共戴天之仇。</p><p>这不过是个错觉，Solo坚定告诉自己，现在他体验到的不过是某种分离焦虑症状，很快就会过去的。</p><p>而且还有六天他就能再见到Chris了。</p><p>……天啊，就连这种自我安慰听起来都接近无药可救了。</p><p>第二天的情况终于好了一点，第三天就更自然了些，到了第四天，Solo差不多觉得那个正常的自己回来了，打算回归自己这阵子远离了的社交活动。等到了地方，花了半个晚上，才反应过来自己其实一直在人群中无意识地寻找某个高大人影，终于不再徒劳无谓地挣扎。</p><p>他从酒吧后门溜出去，拨通了那个电话。</p><p>“我明天过去。”那边一接起他就说，“可以吗？”想起来又补了一句。</p><p>“我以为你说的是两天后。”Chris说，他的声音有点不稳，Solo不知道他在干什么，短暂的分神之后又记起了更重要的事。</p><p>“对，我之前是那么说的，但我现在改主意了，我是说，我现在时间空出来了。”他吞了吞口水，压低了声音，“我想要提前过去，可以吗？”</p><p>答案当然是肯定的，Chris从来没有对他说过不。Solo挂断电话时，不自觉地泛起笑意。他等不及再见到Chris了。</p><p>十二个小时后，他已经到了Chris的房子里，欲火焚身地把他小别了四天的男朋友压倒在床上，正干脆利落地扒掉后者裤子，却忽然倒抽一口冷气。</p><p>“这是怎么回事？发生什么事了？又有仇家找上你了吗？”在他视线里，Chris小腿上遍布着青青紫紫淤痕，还有几处淤肿渗血，看起来有点骇人。</p><p>Chris顺着他惊惶的视线往下看，也眨了眨眼，“哦，不是。”Solo还在紧张地检查着他身上是不是还有别的伤处，他只好解释：“只是我父亲过去教给我的一种训练和控制自己的方式。没关系，继续吧。”</p><p>Solo错愕地看着他，怀疑自己听错了。</p><p>“为什么你要这么做？难道你不会疼吗？”他说，“为什么你不早点告诉我？”</p><p>Chris迷惑地看着他，“你想要做爱。”他说：“这个真的没有关系。”</p><p>“当然有关系，你身上有伤，我怎么可能当成看不见，我肯定不会想要你忍受痛苦来和我做爱啊。”Solo恼火地说，他忽然一个激灵，怀疑起来，“难道之前每次我们上床的时候你觉得并不舒服你都没告诉我？”</p><p>“没有，”Chris立即否认，Solo紧紧地盯着他，他犹豫着又改了口。“也许有几次。”</p><p>“什么？！”Solo简直难以置信，“为什么你要这么做？为什么你不告诉我？”</p><p>到此，整个约会的氛围已经彻底毁了了。</p><p>约会夜的后半程也完全变成了审问，Solo逐一逼问Chris，让他说清楚到底还有多少他不喜欢却因为Solo想要而勉强忍耐下来的事。</p><p>结果他第一次知道，Chris并不是特别喜欢在高潮的余韵里被继续刺激，因为他的身体感官比绝大多数人都要更敏感，感官过载之后，愉悦就会变成痛苦。</p><p>基于同样的理由，他也不是很喜欢高潮延迟这种情趣，性爱时间如果超过一定时长，也会很容易超过快感的界线，让他觉得很难受。</p><p>随着越来越多答案浮出来，Solo也越发无力，“为什么你不一开始就告诉我呢？”</p><p>“那并不重要，我习惯了控制我对痛苦的反应。”Chris答，Solo猛地把脸埋在双手间呻吟起来。</p><p>“不是在他妈的床上！”他挫败道，想到了什么，脸色更难看了：“你没有……你并没有实际上很讨厌和我上床却假装自己喜欢吧，你也没有留下什么性爱阴影吧？”</p><p>Chris眨眼，“不，我喜欢。”他说，“我真的喜欢。”</p><p>“但我有阴影了。”Solo苦着脸说，几乎是痛苦地捂住脸呻吟着，“一想到过去我做了什么我都有罪恶感了，你怎么能什么都不说呢？”</p><p>Chris回答不出来。他看着站在他面前的Solo，犹豫了一下，伸手碰了碰他，慢慢地把Solo拉过去抱住，把脸埋进了他腹部。</p><p>“对不起。”他闷闷地说。“我不是故意的。”</p><p>Solo尖锐地吸了口气，他百般纠结地在原地不动，过了好一会，才抬起手轻轻地放在他肩上。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我不想分手。”</p><p>半夜三点，做什么稀奇古怪的梦都可能，但唯一不可能的就是，你和你小别之后理应干柴烈火滚在一起的男朋友，衣着齐整地隔着一整张床躺着却硬不起来。</p><p>Solo这么想着，然后发现这不是梦。</p><p>不但不是梦，他那个男朋友还皱着眉，一脸固执地打算继续脱他裤子。Solo这下彻底醒了，伸手按住Chris的手，试图捍卫自己的，呃，他也不知道是什么。</p><p>“我们没分手。”他握住Chris的手，很小心地把它推回床那边去。“我们只是，暂停一下。人们不会因为这点小事就分手的。”</p><p>但Chris没有因为他的话而释怀，他还是紧绷着脸。Solo也只能暗自吞下一声叹息。</p><p>这一次Chris空前（被迫）的大坦白，让他终于知道了所有Chris身上那些略不协调的地方是怎么回事，他也大略知道了他的青少年时期还有成年之后都是怎么过来的，特别是他父亲教给他的那一整套简单粗暴的自我控制来克服“弱点”的方式。</p><p>Solo一直以为Chris只是略有些不善言辞，个性古板，而如今这些都有了全新的意涵，同样需要更新看待的还有所有那些他们交往以来的点点滴滴，每一次Chris欲言又止又被他强行打断的记忆……Solo几乎无颜面对自己。</p><p>活了这么多年，Solo从没觉得自己是一个自私的情人，但现在他不得不重新思考。他当然明白Chris为什么会那么做：他本能地想要让Solo高兴，却又因为不知道该怎么做才能取悦他，于是最后就变成，哪怕是他自己并不想要，或很不舒服的时候，他也很难对Solo说出拒绝。</p><p>最令Solo难堪是，他实在没办法说服自己这是无心之失，因为他不知道Chris的问题，但如果他真的有自己以为的那么在乎这段关系，在乎Chris的感受，他怎么可能从没发现那些痛苦迹象，他该有多自私，又该有多盲目？</p><p>在这样沉重的心理负疚之下，他能硬得起来才怪。Solo怀疑在将来的一段时间里，他都很可能难再重振雄风了。</p><p>“他们会。”Chris说。</p><p>Solo意识到自己不小心走神了，“他们……什么？”</p><p>“那些远距离交往的人。”Chris说，“他们没法经常见面，也没法保持规律的性关系，就这样分手了。你不想和我做爱。”</p><p>居然是在这种情况下知道并不是只有他一个在考虑远距离恋爱的问题，Solo忍不住苦笑。“我想和你做爱。”他说，“但前提不能是你忽略自己的感受来迁就我的需要。你的感受对我来说也很重要。人们在一起也不只是做爱而已。”</p><p>他伸手想去摸摸他，伸到一半又硬生生刹住了，Chris直勾勾地看着他，Solo小心地抚上他侧脸，拇指轻轻抚摸着他的下巴上新长出来的胡渣。</p><p>“那他们做什么？”Chris悄声道。</p><p>“很多事。”Solo说，“他们会一起做一些很普通的小事，谈彼此的工作，讨论那些对他们很重要的事，”Chris还在看着他，这让Solo后面的话忽然有点赧于启齿：“谈他们对未来的计划。”</p><p>Chris想了想， “我们没有做那些。”他说，迅速地皱了一下眉。“你想要听我谈我的工作吗？可是，大多数人都觉得那很无趣。”</p><p>“不是工作的内容，重点是你做了什么。”Solo说，“我想知道的是你的事，特别是那些重要的事。你说过你担心我不知道在哪里又做了什么，反过来也一样。我也会担心你，特别是如果你受伤了，你就应该第一时间告诉我。”</p><p>Chris哑口无言地呆望着他，脸上混合着惊讶和迷惘，甚至有些手足无措。这让Solo更难过了：Chris的反应就好像没人告诉过他这些事，他也想都没想过，在他身上发生的这些事是会令关心他的人心痛的。Solo不知自己该怎么想。</p><p>“为什么你要这么做，”他低声问，一半是困惑一半是忧心，“是你回来之后发生了什么不好的事情吗？所以你才——”</p><p>Chris眼神有点放空，“我——”他张张嘴，又闭上，“我回来了，感觉非常奇怪，你不在这里，一切都变了，”他深深地皱起眉，“我不知道为什么，就是感觉非常不对，我没法控制自己不去想——我不能——”</p><p>他说不下去了，Solo也不需要再听更多。他再也无法忍耐，将这个男人拉过来，尽己所能去拥抱住他。Chris靠在他身上，把脸用力地压进Solo的胸口，全身颤抖。有那么一个惊恐的瞬间，Solo以为自己又搞砸了，他又在伤害他了。他想要后撤，但Chris根本不肯放手。</p><p>Solo只好放弃地躺平，他们乱七八糟地纠缠在一起，这个姿势远称不上舒适，但他也没法抱怨更多了。</p><p>“我也一样。”他冲着Chris的头顶说，带着点小小的埋怨，“你一走我就开始想你了。你真的应该让我送你去机场的，那样我们就能好好地吻别，然后谁也不会多想这些乱七八糟的事。”</p><p>Chris在他胸前蠕动了一下，不知怎么做到了既保持同一个姿势又能抬头瞪他，“我不喜欢和你告别。”他说。</p><p>“是吻别。”Solo纠正他，“那是一种仪式，仪式很重要，有仪式感让人安心。”</p><p>“仪式，”Chris若有所思，稍稍撑起手臂看他， “然后呢？”</p><p>“列举出和我有关的所有你不喜欢的地方。”</p><p>他漫不经心地摸着Chris短短的头发，等着，但Chris只是看着他，不作声。Solo很快明白过来他的意思。</p><p>“真的？没有一点要挑剔或不满的地方？”他好笑地皱了皱鼻子，“真慷慨，你这样要让我怎么好意思往下说？”</p><p>“我不喜欢你的地方，是你不会拒绝我。”Solo平静地说，“你不可能永远对任何事都说好，总有你不想要的事情。”</p><p>“没什么是永远完美的，我们的关系也是，总有一天，我们会有大大小小的分歧。”他感觉到Chris又紧张起来。“假装无事发生是最坏的处理办法。什么都不说，不代表问题就不存在，只会让它累积，最终爆发时更糟糕，这次就是一个例子，不是吗？”</p><p>Chris没有作声，但Solo知道他在听着。</p><p>“我不喜欢你的那些秘密工作。”他缓缓说，Solo捏了他肩膀一下，意思是：看，你不是做到了吗？Chris说下去：“我不喜欢你的古龙水，你使用的那款衣物柔顺剂也是，我不喜欢那个气味。我也不喜欢你的公寓。”</p><p>“什么？”最后这个意外地刺激到了他，Solo一直对自己的审美颇为有信心。“我的公寓有什么问题吗？”</p><p>“到处都太明亮了，到处都是灯。”Chris解释道：“这很……你，只是太强烈了。”</p><p>Solo翻了个白眼。但他同时也想到，Chris对光线确实可能比普通人要敏感些。“好吧，我想我还是能敲掉几盏灯的。还有呢，就这些吗？”他掐了一把Chris的下巴，Chris和他对视，Solo冲他露齿而笑，他身上的紧张感就消失了。</p><p>他又拉了Chris一把，让他能躺更过来些。Chris沉沉地压在了他身上，Solo感觉好多了。</p><p>Chris再度开口时，鼻息热乎乎地吹袭在他颈侧，“你是怎么做到的？”</p><p>“嗯？”他撸了撸Chris有点扎手的后脑勺。</p><p>“像这样，总能知道该说什么，该怎么做？”</p><p>Solo哑然失笑，他想着前面一周多的时间里自己是如何纠结和逃避，对自我表露的恐惧，迟疑徘徊着不知道该不该，该怎么更进一步，进退失据，唯恐暴露出自己比对方陷得更深，害怕着却又渴望更多依恋……</p><p>真相是，只有不在乎时，你才能游刃有余，而你一旦真的在乎了，也就无所谓手段或理性了，你只能看着自己直线跌落到小学生水平，任着感情把你拖拽到它要你去的地方。</p><p>但他看进Chris的双眼，那里只有纯然的仰慕和爱意，仿佛他就是世上唯一完美无瑕的存在。Solo脊背后滚过一阵轻微战栗，他低头吻他，轻轻拂过他的嘴唇，将彼此纯洁贴在一起。他能感觉到Chris嘴唇慢慢弯出一分笑的弧度，因为他也一样。</p><p>也许有一天他也会告诉Chris，他迷迷糊糊地想着，多么惊奇又丝毫不奇怪的一个事实，在他们俩之间，居然是Chris，明明更木讷寡言，更不擅表达，却又是那个更擅长说出爱的人。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>